Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Movie
by FrostyBumblebeethe7th
Summary: The four teens and their kingdoms are taken to another dimension/world to watch their movie. NO ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**Please be nice I would really appreciate it. This is set after the Movies and after their movie. I don't like the romance idea of these so none of that in here, ugh.**

**ROTBTD Movie**

**Chapter 1**

**Bold: On Screen**

"Race ya!" yelled Merida to her mother as they raced through the woods on their horses. They came to a stop outside their castle and Merida slid off her horse. "I won, again" she said smugly "I swear that you have some kind of help from the wind or something!" said Eleanor. "Nah, that'd be ma friend" said Merida as she helped her mother down from the horse. "I wish you would tell me who your new friends are, I'm only curious" said Eleanor. "Well, maybe, but how can I trust you to not go into complete, over-protective power mum!" said Merida, Eleanor sighed and followed her daughter into the castle and sat down on one of the window seats. Merida walked over to her little brothers, knowing she had won, and passed them all a biscuit she had sneaked from the kitchen.

Merida sat down next to her mother with a piece of materiel, a needle and some thread. Her mother smiled at her, glad to have a distraction from thinking about her daughter's friends. Merida finished her cross stich, and was about to set it down on the table when the entire kingdom was surrounded by a bubble. She and her mother were about to raise an alarm when the bubble popped and they were flung into another dimension.

"See you in a month!" shouted Rapunzel as she waved goodbye to the kingdom and her parents. She clung to Flynn, who was riding Max, as they flew through the forest. Her golden hair whipping behind them in several tiny braids leading up to a bun that sat atop her head. "So, when are you going to tell me how you got your magic hair back?" asked Flynn. "When I can explain it without you freaking out!" said Rapunzel. "No, Flynn I don't want to tell my parents about my friends yet" said Rapunzel seeing the look on his face.

They reached the tower, and climbed up the steps to reveal a very dusty, hair covered, rat infested room. "This may take a while" exclaimed Flynn as he started to catch the rats. Rapunzel picked up a knife, it had dried blood on it, Flynn noticed her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "She tricked you, it's not your fault. Besides I'm fine now aren't I" he reassured, she smiled up at him. He took the knife and threw it into the bin on the far side of the tower.

They finished cleaning and slumped on the window seat, smiling at the tower now restored to its old self. "Let's go to the roof we could probably see the kingdom from there!" said Flynn, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the spike and climbed up with Flynn. They sat there for a while Flynn re-braiding her hair. "Look!" shouted Rapunzel, and Flynn bolted upright to see that the kingdom, forest and the tower had been surrounded by a bubble. They sat frozen in fear and confusion of what was happening, then the bubble popped flinging them into another dimension.

"Yeah!" screamed Hiccup as he and Toothless flew upside down and landed in town centre. "You hungry bud?" asked Hiccup. Toothless hit him with his tail making Hiccup jerk forward, "Trout it is then!" he said walking up to his house. "What happened to you? You look as though someone used you hair as a whip" said his farther. "No dad, just flying again! And by the way one of my friends does use their hair as a whip!" said Hiccup, throwing a trout to Toothless. "Tell me that you're not cheating on Astrid son!" said Stoic "NO! Why would I do that! She is friends with her too!" shouted Hiccup. "Sorry, but keep your voice down or you'll wake the whole village" said Stoic, "Sorry dad" apologized Hiccup.

Hiccup sat on the roof of his house with Toothless watching the sun go down. Hiccups eyes were beginning to droop when Toothless roared, making him jump awake. He saw the whole village being surrounded by a bubble, "Dad…" called Hiccup but the bubble popped and they were flung through to another dimension.

"I'm dying of boredom over here!" said Jack who was laying on one of North's window seats with his staff laying on the floor beside him. Bunny and North were arguing over their holidays, again. Sandy was sleeping near the fire, and Tooth was, well, being Tooth. "Jack which holiday do you think is best?" asked Bunny, "Me? Umm, I think that they are both something to look forward to so it's a draw!" said Jack. "First it's Dragons, then its wisps, and now it's not having a favourite holiday. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" asked North. "Hey! Dragons do exist my friend rides one!" said Jack "Right your friend from Jack dream land" teased Bunny. Jack glared at Bunny and they stayed like that for some time, nether backing down. Sandy jerked awake feeling that something was wrong as did Jack who looked out the window, what he saw made his mouth drop the entire North Pole was surrounded in a bubble. Before he could say anything Tooth Panicked "The Palace is surrounded in a bubble and all my fairy's that go in are stuck!" screamed Tooth, "Looks like the same thing here" murmured Bunny following Jacks gaze. Suddenly the bubble popped and they were flung across dimensions.

Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack were lowered into a dark room. They were about to Freak out but then a bright light came on and blinded them. When their eyes adjusted to the light they saw each other and rushed to hug each other. It was only when they got out of their group hug that they noticed that they were behind glass wall. In the room through the wall there was a rows of steps covering the back of the room, and on each step there was a row of chairs. The bottom section had dark green seats, one row had a large crown sown on to it and next it there was five chairs with goblets on them. Behind the green seats were red seats, and two of them had large crowns on them, but three of them had small crowns on them. Next to the green ones were purple ones, again two of them had crowns on them, and another had a goblet on it. Behind these was a red seat, a grey seat, a gold seat and a multi-coloured seat. Behind these were dark red seats and behind these were cream seats, above all this was a horde of multi-coloured beanbags. But at the very back there was a blue seat, a green seat, a purple seat, a red seat and next to the green seat there was a stone slab.

As the teens were taking in their environment a red tube came down from the ceiling dropping the entire Dunbroch clan on top of each other. Then a green tube came down dropping the hooligan tribe in the same fashion as the Dunbrochs. Then a purple tube came down dropping Rapunzel's kingdom on top of each other. And then a rainbow tube came down dropping the guardians and their work force in the same manner.

Once everyone was on their feet the glass wall raised with a clank letting the teens go free. Jack found that his staff was missing and started scanning the room for it. "Hey, you guys down there!" came the voice of a girl from above, they looked up to see a blonde girl holding onto a rope as if to swing. She did a front flip and rolled to the ground where she stood up. She was wearing a white shirt tucked into a blue belt, which was holding up black trousers that were tucked into pirate boots. She wore a pirate coat and a belt of old fashioned guns and a diamond embedded sword. Her head had a blue scarf wrapped around it with her hair leaking out of the top and bottom in wavy locks. Her blue eyes were fixed on the warriors and was staring them down. "I am Captain Bee Frost, but you can call me Bee" she said cheerfully, "I have brought you here to watch a movie" she continued. "I will tell you where to sit. Stoic the green crowned chair, Viking teens except for Hiccup the green goblet chairs, all other Vikings may chose, except for Hiccup. I suggest you get a move on as this is my realm!" Bee ordered. The Vikings took their seats, Snotlout sticking his tongue out at hiccup as he sat next to a grumpy Astrid. "Okay, now, Fergus and Eleanor, the red seats with the large crowns on them, triplets the seats with the small crowns on everyone, except Merida, chose any seat you want" said Bee, they did as they were told. "King, Queen, take the purple seats with the crowns. Flynn take the purple seat with the goblet on it. All others from their kingdom, except Rapunzel, chose your seats" said Bee and all obeyed. "Now, North the red seat. Sandy the gold seat. Tooth the multi-coloured seat. Bunny the grey seat. Yetis the cream seats. Elves the red seats, and fairies the beanbags." Ordered Bee. With almost everyone seated Bee seemed to be thinking about something. "Ah, yes, Jack, here you can have this for the time that you're here" she said as she threw him something silver. Jack looked at the thing in his hand, it was a chain neck piece with a miniature version of his staff, and it seemed to radiate the same feeling of safety as his real staff so he kept it. "There was something else though" pondered Bee, "Ah, yes" she said as she flicked her hand and all of the elves bells were removed. "Now, let's get your dragon before he wrecks the village!" said Bee in a kind voice, and she flicked her hand again and Toothless appeared out of thin air. "Back to seating, Jack the blue seat, Merida the red seat, Rapunzel the purple seat, Hiccup the green seat and Toothless the slab next to Hiccup" said Bee, and they all sat down. Bee climbed up a rope that was at the side of the room and walked through a wall.

**A clock with its hands spinning round faster than normal appeared. "Time here goes faster than it does in your world so expect to start to feel tired soon, but otherwise enjoy" came Bee's voice.**

The lights went out leaving them in the pitch black room. A screen that was the size of the entire front wall lit up.

'**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons' came up on the screen.**

**They zoomed over trees and mountains, through a castle window and stopped at Merida who was lying in bed with her hair covering her face. Sunlight hit her eyelids making her squeeze them shut, she squinted then seemed to realize something and ran around her room.**

**They zoomed out of the window and down to the castle doors where she ran out in her usual clothes and bow still pulling on her shoes. She rushed out of the castle gates and into the forest laughing. She strode into the stone circle, she whipped around aiming her armed bow at the bushes. A girl with short brown hair and a boy with brown hair emerged from the bushes with their hands raised.**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Merida**

"**We were exploring but we got lost" admitted the boy**

"**I'm Princess Rapunzel by the way but you can just call me Rapunzel or Punzie, and this is my boyfriend Flynn" said Rapunzel**

"**I'm Princess Merida and I sort've own this land. And I heard that something special was supposed to happen today, so I came here" said Merida**

"**Yeah well I'll go find max" said Flynn as he walked back into the bushes**

**A golden drop fell into the middle of the stone circle.**

"**What was that!" said Rapunzel**

"**I don' know" said Merida**

**The golden thing slivered underneath Merida's feet like a snake, and turned into a flower. The flower shot up into the air and floated down onto Rapunzel's head. The flower melted into her hair, turning it a beautiful golden colour. Almost immediately Rapunzel's hair grew several feet longer.**

"**My hair! I got back my hair!" screamed Rapunzel as she did a little celebration dance.**

"**Hey! Blondie calm down!" said Flynn**

"**Uhhhh…" was all Merida could say**

"**Oh, yeah I'll tell you everything, but it's hard to explain" said Rapunzel**

"**Hey! If I ask my mum if I can go out with some friends then we can swap stories! Would that make it easier?" asked Merida**

"**Yeah! Like a sleep over!" said Rapunzel**

**They zoomed out as Merida and Rapunzel ran towards the castle. They were zoomed around the world until they landed on a small island where a young Viking was lying on a cliff-top with his dragon. Something blue sped across his vision. He bolted upright, a girl came towards him with several weapons across her waist.**

"**Alvin again?" asked the boy**

"**What do you think?" said the girl**

**The blue thing went past again but this time with a cold breeze**

"**Astrid?" said the boy**

"**Yeah?" said Astrid**

"**Do you see that?" asked the boy**

"**Yeah, do you think Toothless could catch that? Hiccup?" asked Astrid**

"**No it's too fast. Can you shoot it down?" asked Hiccup**

"**I'll try" said Astrid as she got up. She flung a piece of rope with two balls attached to ether end at it. The thing fell from the sky.**

"**Let's go find it!" said Astrid as her fist pumped the air. They rushed into the forest with Toothless in the lead.**

**When they reached the area Hiccups metal leg got hooked on a stick that had been snapped in half with a crook at one end. He fell flat on his face and looked at the snapped stick.**

"I think I know what they shot down, and it's not going to be happy!" whispered Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

**ROTBTD Movie**

**Chapter 2**

**Bold: On Screen**

**Hiccup and Astrid walked further into the forest, they saw a large skid mark, like someone fell from the sky. When they got to the end of the skid mark they found a boy, with white hair, a blue hooded top, brown trousers and all of this was splattered in blood. He had his sapphire eyes wide open and staring at them as if not sure of what to do. He began to struggle, weakly, to get out of the rope. Hiccup dropped the stick that he hadn't realised he was even carrying and dropped down next to the boy who immediately froze.**

"**I'm going to cut you loose so don't move, okay?" said Hiccup**

**The boy didn't move so Hiccup assumed that that was an okay and got out his knife. The boy smiled when Hiccup spoke to him, which confused Hiccup. When he was free he limped over to where Hiccup had dropped the stick and fell next to it, the boy picked up the two halves and put them together.**

"**I'm not sure you can put those together like that" said Astrid**

"**I can with this one. And thanks for shooting me down I really needed that" said the boy, his voice a little hoarse and sarcastic**

"**If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" asked Hiccup**

"**Jack Frost" said Jack**

"**Wait! Are you **_**the**_** Jack Frost?" asked Hiccup**

**Jack smirked but hid it behind a mask and turned to Hiccup**

"**Yeah" said Jack**

"**I, saw Jack Frost!" squealed Astrid as she ran off towards the village. A bright light emitted from the stick and it became whole, but Jack looked pretty tired**

"**That, looks nasty" said Hiccup pointing to Jacks leg**

"**I've had worse" said Jack as he pulled out a white bandage from his pocket and began to wrap his wounds**

"**Looks like you have too" said Jack gesturing to Hiccups leg**

"**Yeah, but I don't really remember it" said Hiccup**

"**What's that?!" asked Jack pointing at Toothless**

"**That's my dragon Toothless, he's almost entirely harmless" said Hiccup**

"**Hey there" said Jack as he stroked Tootless's head**

"**How'd you fix your stick?" asked Hiccup**

"**Firstly it's a staff not a stick, secondly it just happens" said Jack**

"**Can you fly Toothless?" asked Jack**

"**Yeah" said Hiccup as if it was obvious**

"**How were you flying earlier anyway?" asked Hiccup**

"**Like this" said Jack as he hovered in the sky**

"**Want to have a race to the next island?" asked Jack**

"**You're on!" said Hiccup as he hopped onto Toothless**

**They zoomed out from the boys as they started to race to the mainland.**

**Merida slid the last plank of wood into place over Rapunzel's head as the first drops of rain began to fall.**

"**So, strange story huh" said Rapunzel**

"**Not as strange as a bear mother" said Merida**

"**What was that?" asked Rapunzel**

"**What was what?" asked Merida**

**A large crash echoed throughout the forest. A couple of boys and a black Dragon stumbled into the clearing. Merida drew her bow.**

"**Who ar' ye'" she asked**

"**Jack Frost, Hiccup and Toothless" said Hiccup**

"**Aren't you cold?" asked Rapunzel**

"**Not really"**

"**No"**

**And a roar from toothless was all she got. She moved up next to where Merida had sat so they could get in. Hiccup took the offer immediately as did Toothless, but Jack hesitated before sitting down. The screen went black and the words '12 hours later' appeared on screen. They saw the teens sleeping on the ground. Water dropped from a leaf, turned into a hailstone and hit Jack causing him to jerk awake. He got up and looked around for his staff, he saw it leaning on a tree but a white horse came in and grabbed it in its teeth.**

"**Hey!" yelled Jack waking everyone up in time to see him run into the forest**

**Jack jumped on the horse causing it to fling his staff onto a root sticking out of a cliff. They looked at each other before scrambling to it Jack got in the lead but the horse pulled him down. The horse jumped on the root, and Jack jumped on the horses head. The horse flicked Jack off where he landed upside down on the root, he poked his head out to see the horse try to squish his fingers. Jack quickly climbed upside down and grabbed his staff just as it was about to fly off the edge **

"**Ah-Hah" he said in victory**

"The things he does for that staff!" disapproved Tooth

**The root snapped making them both freeze, Jack tried to get away but found his arm had gotten tangled up in a vine. They fell, they looked at each other and screamed as the root was snapped in half.**

"**Where'd he go?" asked Merida**

"**I don't know" said Hiccup**

**Rapunzel threw herself off of the cliff, her hair wrapping around the stump of the broken root and tying itself into a knot.**

"**Why'd she do that?" asked Hiccup**

"**Don' know" answered Merida**

**Rapunzel grabbed Jacks free arm before the root hit the ground. The vine snapped letting the horse fall down to the grass along with the root.**

"**Sorry Max! Tell Flynn to go back to the castle and that I'm with friends!" yelled Rapunzel**

"**So, are you going to let me down or are we going to be here all day?" asked Jack sarcastically**

"**Oh, sorry" apologized Rapunzel**

**A rustling came from the bushes and Rapunzel jumped on Jacks back.**

"**What is it? Wolves, bears?" screamed Rapunzel a bird flew away from the bush**

"**Stay calm, it can probably smell fear" teased Jack**

"It couldn't smell fear could it" whispered Rapunzel to Jack who was hiding in his hood

"**There you are" panted Hiccup who was followed by Merida and Toothless**

"**What happened to you?" asked Rapunzel**

"**Well, climbin' down cliffs an' chasin' af'er you ain't all easy!" said Merida**

**It began to rain heavily. The drops turned into massive ball sized hailstones that landed on Jacks head.**

"**How come that happens to you?" asked Hiccup**

"**One of the perks of being a winter spirt" said Jack**

"**Ah think tha' we should be findin' a shel'er!" yelled Merida over the top of the rain**

"**You think so!" shouted back Jack**

"**Would you stop yelling and do something!" yelled Rapunzel**

"**Look, if we take Toothless then we can look for shelter above the forest!" shouted Hiccup **

**They took to the sky, the girls and Hiccup on Toothless and Jack using his staff. They searched deeper into the forest for shelter. Eventually they drifted over to another island, it was about the size of Rapunzel's kingdom but hidden from view from the mainland. They hovered just above the trees for a moment. A ray of moonlight shined down on the island bathing it in light, A rumbling came from the centre of the island.**

"**What's happening?" asked Rapunzel who was holding her frying pan protectively in front of her**

"**I hav' no idea!" panicked Merida**

**Just then a giant tree rose from the ground leaving all the teens (and Dragons) stunned. The tree had four wooden rooms on it. They all had slopped roofs a door and five windows.**

"**That was interesting" said Hiccup**

"**Look down" breathed Rapunzel**

**Beneath them the woods had been littered with floating, blue fire, which illuminated the entire island with a blue haze. A letter floated down from the sky, Jack caught it.**

"**Dear Teens" he read aloud**

"**I have given you this island. Nothing lives here except a few rabbits, insects and birds. I have also hidden this place to everyone including the spirits with a barrier. The large tree is for you four and Toothless. I'm giving Rapunzel the one second nearest the bottom…" read Jack**

**A platform around Rapunzel's room with a white peg fence appeared**

**Rapunzel squealed**

"…**the one nearest the bottom is Merida's…"**

**A platform with a wooden scruffy fence appeared around Merida's room. A platform with a rope ladder and stair case that wove itself around the tree leading to all four rooms.**

**Merida clapped her hands in delight**

"…**the one second nearest the top is Hiccup and Toothless's…"**

**A platform appeared around the bottom of Hiccups room. A stone slab rested itself on top of the roof with a branch hanging over it, a basket of fish and a nail sticking out of the wall for the saddle appeared.**

"…**and finally the top one is for Jack. From, Jack knows who" he finished**

**A plat form appeared around the bottom of Jacks room. The door was flung open and a hammock with a branch over the top of it appeared on the end of the supporting branch for Jack's room. The branches above the rooms lit up with the same floating flames.**

**The scene ended with them all rushing to their new rooms. A pause symbol came up on screen.**

"Okay, now, I'm tired, so let's show you to your rooms. Follow me!" Said Bee

They walked down a newly formed tunnel out into the open where a cobble cottages stood. Each one had names on them.

"I'll be in this one if you need me" said Bee as she walked through a door

They all searched the cottages for their names.

"Hey, I found our one!" exclaimed Jack as he flew over to the guardians and the other three. He led them to a cottage next to a large field. On the door it read 'Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, North, Tooth fairy, Sandman, Bunny, Jack Frost'. Bunny pushed open the door to find a room with a small kitchen with a breakfast bar for four, a wooden table for four, a sofa for four, a sofa for two, two chairs and a TV. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and the guardians walked in closing the door behind them (Toothless slept in the barn). They went upstairs, there was a bathroom at the top of the stairs, to the left of the stairs was a room with a double bed, leading off of this was a room with two beds. The room next to the room with the double bed had two single beds and next to this was a room with two single bed that led to a room with bunk beds and a bathroom. Tooth and Sandy had the bunk beds, North and bunny had the beds in the room next to them, Merida had the room with two single beds, Rapunzel had the double bed and Jack and Hiccup had the single beds in the room leading off of Rapunzels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bold: On Screen**

Jack ran towards the goal with the ball under his arm. Merida saw this and immediately flipped him over her shoulder grabbed the ball and scored. Jack lay on the ground his hands covering his face, "Hey, what was that?!" asked Hiccup. "What? I just touched him" said Merida, "Hey, what's going on over here it's six in the morning?" said Queen Eleanor. "What is that noise" asked Tooth as she and the other guardians walked over to the teens. "I just got attacked by a maniac" said Jack sitting up "ah didn' do tha'" protested Merida. "Oh, no, you flipped me over and banged my head on the floor!" exclaimed Jack.

After they stopped Jack and Merida from attacking each other they, were led back to the cinema room and sat down.

**The pause symbol went away.**

"**Hiccup! Tha' stupid dragon o' yours is jumpin' on ma roof!" yelled Merida up to Hiccup**

"**Well he is a wild animal" replied Hiccup**

"**Yea' a wild animal tryin' to brin' ma roof down!" yelled Merida**

"**All right, all right keep your hair on!" said Hiccup as he waved Toothless to come back up to him.**

"**Guy's and girl, I've explored the whole of this island with Jack and we want to go somewhere else now" said Rapunzel as Jack set her down on her platform, which was covered in paintings.**

"Good artwork there" commented Bunny to nobody in particular

"**K, where do you want to go?" asked Hiccup**

"**Somewhere dangerous!" she answered**

"**The old volcano?" suggested Jack**

"**Wha'?" asked Merida**

"**There's this really old volcano somewhere east from here. Wanna go or are you too scared?" asked Jack smugly**

"**In your dreams frostbite!" said Merida**

"**Why are we just standing around then? Let's go!" said Hiccup mounting Toothless**

**They fazed to the four exploring the volcano.**

"**Definitely dead" confirmed Hiccup**

"**Aww" they all said in unison**

**Suddenly an explosion sounded from somewhere inside the mountain**

"Ha, Hiccup was wrong! Who's the smartest now?" Said Snotlout

"**Ah thought you said it wa' dead!" said Merida rushing towards the sound dragging Rapunzel along with her.**

**They reached the core to find a bridge and a swirling pool of green spirits.**

"**What is going on here" muttered Jack**

"**I'll kill you!" yelled a voice from the pool, then a grey hand appeared out of the pool.**

**The teens stumbled back as two little creatures came rushing towards the thing.**

"**He got out!" said one**

"**Oh, no!" said the other**

**The thing crawled out of the pool and stood up straight. He took in a deep breath and sighed. His skin was grey and he wore a black robe that seemed to turn into cloud at the bottom. He smiled showing each one of his pointed teeth. His eyes were big and an evil yellow coloured his eyes. He stroked his bald head and flicked his hand taking the green goo off of his skin.**

"**Why, did you not help me!" he screamed at the two little creatures lighting his whole body on fire as he did so.**

"**You let people in **_**my **_**lair!" he shouted when he caught sight of the teens huddled in a corner not sure what to do.**

"**Well, we thought that they would be a good sport, you know with you being in there for hundreds of years and all…Right Panic" said one**

"**Yeah, what Pain said" said Panic**

"**Well I guess that would be more fun" said the man as the fire turned into blue flame hair**

"**You may call me Hades the god of the underworld" he said cracking his knuckles**

**Jack was the first to react and pulled them out of the way of Hades fireball. They ran out of the room with hades hot on their trail.**

"**Where'd you go?" he said in surprise**

"**Towards the exit maybe" suggested Pain**

"**To the exit!" yelled Hades as he ran to where he pointed**

**They zoomed into a pile of rocks where a head of blonde hair poked her head high enough to see over the top. She was soon followed by three others.**

"**What do we do now?" asked Hiccup**

"**Don't look at me" said Jack**

"**Just run out o' tha' openin' an' fly away on Toothless" said Merida**

"**Great idea Merida" complimented Rapunzel**

"**Than' you" said Merida**

"**Just come on" said Jack obviously getting bored**

"**Come out where ever you are, so I can kill you and destroy the entire world" said Hades from around the corner.**

"**There you are!" he said as he ran at them**

"**Run!" yelled Hiccup**

"**Wa' ahead o' you!" shouted Merida as she grabbed Rapunzel and jumped out of the mountain.**

**The girls screamed**

"**Oh for crying out loud!" said Hiccup as Jack face palmed**

**They caught the girls and flew over to their island.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The four crash landed on their island, Jack and Toothless were hanging from a bunch of vines with the others sprawled out on the floor. Once they regained full consciousness they dragged the others up to the tree and chucked them all in Rapunzel's room.**

"**Wha' happened?" asked Merida after about five hours had gone by**

"**I don't ever want to do that again" moaned Hiccup**

"**What? The crash landing or the furious crazy dude?" asked Jack as he sat down in one of the chairs.**

"**Hitting my head on a massive rock" replied Hiccup**

"**Didn't he say something about destroying the world?" said Rapunzel**

"**What are you getting at blondie?" said Jack**

"**I'm saying that we should go back there" said Rapunzel**

"Are you out of your mind!" yelled Eugene

"Apparently she was" murmured Jack making Rapunzel turn a strawberry red while the others laughed their heads off.

"**What!? Why?" said Hiccup and Merida**

"**Well we're the only ones who know he's trying to destroy the world, and if we leave it to someone else then he will be stronger" explained Rapunzel. Hiccup thought about this then nodded.**

"**Then let's get going" said Jack jumping out of his chair. The others followed his lead and ran out to Toothless.**

**They zoomed out over the ocean and back in at the mountain where the four set down on the place that they had exited a couple of hours earlier.**

"**Where do you think he is" whispered Jack**

"**Why don' we check aroun' then" said Merida strolling through like she owned the place**

"**Merida keep your voice down!" whispered Hiccup**

"**Why? You wan' to find 'im don' you?" she retorted.**

"**But we need to jump him, not us be jumped by him!" whispered Rapunzel**

"**Hello children" said Hades in a cold voice as he emerged from the shadows not too far away from Merida. He swung his arm and knocked Merida unconscious. The teens tried to run but Hiccup got tangled up in Rapunzel's hair as one of the braids had come out. Jack hovered just outside of the opening, wondering whether to pull them out of the opening or to charge at Hades. But Hades was quicker, he tied Merida onto Rapunzel's hair and shoved them out of the opening. Jack was about to race after them but found a piece of hair wrapped around his wrist.**

"**Oh, come on!" he moaned before he was whipped out of the screen and everything went black. **

"**Urgh" grunted Merida as she opened her eyes. She was in some kind of cage but it was swaying back and forth so it wasn't on the floor. She looked down and almost had a heart attack when she saw that she was over the green pool.**

"**What!" yelled Jack as he woke up and looked around.**

"**Hiccup! Wake up!" yelled Jack**

"**Wha happened?" asked Hiccup**

"**Well there was some falling involved. But we haven't found out anything else, is that okay officer?" mocked Jack**

"**Great just what I needed, a bunch of lunatics to make me feel like an idiot" murmured Hiccup.**

"**Aww, thank you" said Jack for the pure sake of winding him up even more**

"**Blondie!" yelled Jack**

"**Uh huh?" moaned Rapunzel, Jack frowned and shrugged his shoulders**

"**Look aroun' you" said Merida**

**Rapunzel almost fell over again at the sight before her.**

"**What a horrible place" admitted Rapunzel**

"**Why? Were you expecting some sort of castle, or what?" said Jack**

Everyone laughed at this comment

"**Hang on!" said Jack as he focused on something in his lap**

"**What're you doin'?" asked Merida**

"**Getting us out of this mess" answered Jack lifting up an ice lock pick. He unlocked his cage and hung from it by his hands. He swung from it, jumped, and landed gracefully on the bridge. He rushed off into the darkness, and returned with Toothless and his staff. He let them all out and lifted them down onto the bridge.**

"**Thanks" muttered Rapunzel still shocked at what was going on.**

"**No problem" answered Jack**

**They walked out into the shadow of the tunnels and the pause symbol came up again.**

"Sorry guys but I need food! So let's just go to the houses and be done for today" said Bee as she walked through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a lot of other things on my hands to deal with.**

**Chapter 5**

Rapunzel woke up with Pascal poking her forehead. He tilted his head and grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled it. "Alright Pascal, I'm up" said Rapunzel finally fully waking up. She ran down stairs to find Jack and Hiccup having a snowball fight, in the living room. She went to fetch Merida but found her still asleep, really, it was seven o'clock. Rapunzel rested Pascal on Merida's shoulder. He stuck his tongue in her ear and she bolted upright in no time. "Could you do a favour for me?" asked Rapunzel. "Maybe" answered Merida. "If you don't then I'll just get Pascal to stick his tongue in your ear, again" countered Rapunzel. "Fine you got me, what do ya want?" asked Merida giving up. "Chase the boys outdoors and shut them up" ordered Rapunzel.

A couple of minutes later and Jack, Hiccup and Merida were rolling around on the floor like little children. Leaving Rapunzel to get the guardians up and clean the house. She had shoved them all out of bed and told Tooth to pour them all a glass of juice.

By the time they had all eaten, or in Jacks case not, and gotten dressed. It was time to watch more of the movie which they gladly did. They all sat in their seats and focused their attention on the big screen.

**The four were laying on Hiccups roof with Toothless**

"**My, my, escaped prisoners. This will not be tolerated" said a male voice coming from above them.**

"**But, if you co-operate, then I might let you live" said Hades encaging the entire island in a black cage. The girls looked ready to give up but Hiccup and Jack stood up.**

"**We would rather die than go with you!" yelled Hiccup**

"**What he said!" shouted Jack.**

"**So be it" said Hades as he disappeared into the shadows behind him. He appeared behind Rapunzel. She turned around just in time to see him push her over. Merida shot at him and hit him in the shoulder. Hiccup came rushing at his back and stabbed him in the back. Hades simply pulled the weapons out of him with a cruel laugh. Something clicked in Hiccups head.**

"**Jack he's the god of the underworld Hades. We need to trap him back where we found him!" whispered Hiccup. Jack seemed to understand and flew up into the air.**

"**Hey! Hades! Why don't you come get me King Idiot!" yelled Jack. Hades turned at the insult and charged at Jack who flew off to the mountain.**

"**Come back here boy!" screamed Hades lighting himself on fire.**

"**Boy has a name!" teased Jack. They landed on the mountain and Jack ran into it Hades hot on his tail. Hiccup and the girls landed and followed them in. Jack was standing on the edge of the bridge when he patted Hades head. Hades hair died out and he to light it up again. He was too preoccupied to noticed Hiccup run up behind him and shove him into the pool.**

"**I'll get you meddling kids!" yelled Hades as he struggled in the pool.**

"**Yeah!" cheered Rapunzel**

"**Take that!" celebrated Merida. Rapunzel lost her grip on her frying pan and it spun over to the boys knocking them out cold.**

"**Oops?" said Rapunzel**

"**Hiccup!" yelled Merida as she ran over just in time to catch Hiccup before he fell over the edge. She pulled him back up and let Rapunzel heal their bleeding heads. The screen went black an epic voice began to speak.**

"**That is our heroes and heroines story. And they haven't seen Hades since, so let us just assume that he's gone, for now" said the epic voice.**

The entire dimension seemed to fade in front of their eyes as they were transported back to where they were before they were sucked into the mysterious bubble of confusion and cliff hangers. Merida looked in her pocket to find a red crystal with a note attached to it. 'This has the other three's crystals tuned into it. It lets you know when they want to talk to you. Hope it comes in handy Bee'. Merida quietly put it in her pocket.

Jack had a blue crystal with a note on it in his hoodie pocket. Rapunzel had a pink crystal with a note on it. Hiccup had a green crystal with a note on it. They all read the same as Merida's did.

_**-Cliff-hanger sort of more big four at some point! In the future! Sorry for the short story. That sort of sucked! But what ev's **_


End file.
